


Пытаясь дышать

by Lena013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Я падал всю свою жизнь.





	Пытаясь дышать

_Я падал всю свою жизнь. Я тонул, пытался дышать, медленно, но верно опускаясь на черное дно…_

О том, что я пропащий — отвратительно безнадежный — мне сказал мой брат, Сириус. Мне было двенадцать, я был на втором курсе, он на третьем. Я не сразу понял, что скрывалось за такими обыкновенными словами о холодных змеях. Я отдалился от него, я знаю, но у меня и в мыслях не было враждовать с братом. Меня устраивал полный нейтралитет. Возможно, для кровных братьев это и не слишком близкие отношения, но меня всё устраивало. Мне было всё равно, что он гриффиндорец, а я слизеринец, мы ведь братья. Разве это не выше каких-то школьных факультетов? Мой брат, видимо, считал иначе.

Волдеморт — или Темный Лорд, как называли его в моей семье — почти всю мою жизнь был на высоком счету. Его идеология казалось мне странной, слишком много построенного на эмоциях и чувствах без привычных мне доказательств, но я молча пожимал плечами и соглашался со всем, что скажет матушка. Родителям ведь виднее, да?

Отрицать величие Лорда было сложно. Я уважал его за тот страх, что он нагнетал на людей одним своим именем. Я восхищался его умением говорить и ненавязчиво привязывать людям свои мысли, свои слова. Я хотел научиться делать так же. Я хотел быть таким, как он. Я был слишком мал, слишком беспечен, чтобы понять _что_  скрывается за этими речами и этой уверенностью.

Темная магия мне не была противна, как, например, моему брату. Я ни вижу особой разницы между темной и светлой магией. Магия — это магия. К тому же, я ни разу не видел, чтобы магия имела какой-либо из этих цветов.

С детства мне говорили, что я чистокровный. Что я на несколько лестничных пролетов выше полукровок, магглорожденных и тем более магглов. Однажды, на курсе третьем, я видел, как ловец хаффлпаффа упал с метлы и сломал себе ногу. Отвратительный хруст, открытый перелом, невероятный крик боли. Кровь, красная, жидкая, быстро и в большом количестве расползалась по сырой траве, впитываясь в холодную землю. Кровь, так кровь. Ни чем не отличавшаяся от моей. Он был магглорожденным.

В чем же разница? В традициях и манерах? Нет ничего такого невозможного, чему нельзя было бы научить грязнокровок. Мать не любит слово «магглорожденные», только «грязнокровки» — ведь они не достойны большего. Я привычно поддакиваю, думая, кто мы такие, чтобы решать: кто должен жить, а кто нет?

Сириус меня ненавидит, он говорит мне это прямо в лицо. Он говорит, что лучше бы я умер. Не думал, что словами — подумать только, не заклинанием! — можно причинить столь ощутимую боль. Я держу лицо, сдерживаюсь, прохожу мимо него и иду в свою гостиную, прогуливая два урока. Я на пятом курсе, мой брат сбежал из дома и старается забыть всю нашу семью. Очень жаль, что для подобных слов не существует контр-заклинания. Что я сделал не так?

Сложно не заметить, как он на меня смотрит. Сириуса мучает вина за брошенные слова. Пускай. Я больше не буду пытаться сделать шаг к нему навстречу. Я устал.

Служение Темному Лорду было не совсем таким, каким я его себе представлял. И не знаю почему, но я открыл в себе до этого не замеченную черту: спокойно убивать. Хладнокровное четкое заклинание и тело, упавшее у моих ног. Я ничего не чувствую. Смотрю на труп и… ничего. У меня нет желания мучить своих жертв, как у Беллатрисы, и нет желания убивать их, как у половины Пожирателей. Если надо, то надо. Уверен, я с такой же политикой мог бы убить чистокровного и не поморщиться. Авада Кедавра не пускает кровь. Какая разница?

Хотел бы я понять, когда именно… когда я стал бездушной куклой? Просто дышащим мертвецом. Мне было абсолютно всё равно, что вокруг меня происходит. Было плевать на десятки мою убитых людей, мне кошмары даже не снились; плевать на Пожирателей и Орден Феникса; плевать я хотел на Хогвартс и метку; и плевать на Лорда с его идеями. Единственное, на что мне было не столь глубоко фиолетово — это семья. Я беспокоился о их жизнях, родителей и, что удивительно, Сириуса. Я чувствовал себя, будто под Империусом, исполнял приказы и не имел своего мнения. Возможно, я какое-то время действительно под ним был. Иначе как я могу объяснить хотя бы сам себе свое отношению ко всему вокруг?

Я опустошен. И я продолжаю тонуть. Кажется, я начинаю видеть дно.

На собрания я молчал. Сидел — или стоял — среди таких же Пожирателей смерти и молчал. Говорил лишь, когда спрашивали мое мнение, и я честно отвечал. Пару раз схлопотал за это Круциатус от Лорда. Было очень и очень больно впервые, когда я провинился. Но я почувствовал. Злость, обиду, страх и еще раз боль. _Я был живым._ Не знаю как, но я встал с грязного пола на подрагивающих коленях и самым беспечным образом спросил у Лорда: «И это всё?».

«Идиот!» — кричал мне разум, но я делал вид, что не понимаю этого, в ожидании уставившись на присутствующих. Надо было видеть перекошенные лица Пожирателей — один Люциус Малфой чего стоил! — и секундной заминки Лорда. Второй Круциатус выбил из меня всё, что только можно: дурость, чувства, свое мнение, слова и остатки разума. Помню, как после этого лежал на полу, держался за живот и смеялся во все охрипшее горло. Ноги не держали, руки и плечи тряслись, будто я замерзаю на морозе. _Я всплываю и хватаю ртом воздух._  Возможно, вот оно, моё собственное безумие Блэка. Даже Белла посмотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего, а это уже о многом говорит. После этого почти все Пожиратели обходили меня десятой дорогой.

Когда же я очнулся? Хм. Наверное, в тот самый момент, когда моя палочка была направлена на очередного орденца. Я же делал это множество раз. Уж лучше я убью быстро, но безболезненно, прежде чем до него доберутся другие. Обездвиженный моим предыдущим заклятием Джеймс Поттер смотрел на меня с почти осязаемой ненавистью. Его дурацкие очки слетели куда-то в сторону и потерялись в сугробе снега, на лице кровь от режущего заклятия, а его палочка под подошвой моего ботинка. Я вспомнил Сириуса и будь я проклят за это. Вспомнил, как он называл Поттера своим братом и как жил у него после того побега из дома. Джеймс Поттер был ему лучшим другом, братом вместо меня. Мои пальцы крепче сжимают палочку. Некстати вспоминается, что у него есть жена, которая также сражается где-то здесь. Они будут горевать. Выдыхаю горячий воздух из легких.

— Ещё кто-нибудь остался?! — громко спрашивает старший Лестрейндж с другой стороны улицы.

Смотрю в решительные глаза, готовые принять смерть и ненавидеть меня после неё.

— Нет, — отвечаю я и ухожу из переулка под удивленно-подозрительный взгляд. Слушаю хрустящий под моими ногами снег, вместо радостного смеха остальных.

Сириус бы скорбел по Поттеру. Я монстр и убийца, да. Но не враг своим родным. Ох, сколько бы личностей с этим поспорили!

Когда я узнал, что Лорд сделал с собой, со своей душей… я был глубоко шокирован. Хотел бы я думать, что это неудачная шутка. Увы, мне так не везет. План созрел далеко не мгновенно. Я просто знал, что _должен_  делать. На мое счастье, Лорд, после того знаменательного случая, делал вид, что меня вообще не существует. Поначалу это казалось, упаси мою душу Мерлин, забавным. Хорошо, что мне хватило ума прятать эти мысли, иначе, скажем так, последний пункт моего плана пришел бы в незамедлительное исполнение.

У меня не было желания и дальше следовать за безумцем и _чем-то_  хуже, чем человек. И после этого магглы ничтожны и глупы? Да ни один здравомыслящий не стал бы рвать и кромсать собственную душу!

Я знал, на что иду. Впервые в своей жизни я отчетливо понимал, что я делаю и для чего. В этой пещере, посреди озера, заполненного мертвецами, над этой чашей с невыносимым зельем — я _знал,_ что делаю.

— За Вас, мой Лорд, — усмехнулся я в темноту с трансфигурированным бокалом зелья в руке.

Увы, иного способа достать медальон — нет. Я пробовал достать его заклинанием, пытался перевернуть чашу и банально подцепить его крючком на леске. Может я и самоубийца, но не идиот. Нет смысла жертвовать собой, если есть другой выход. Впрочем, кого я обманываю?

Я не рассчитывал выжить. Это ведь смертельная затея. Я должен просто исчезнуть. Никто и никогда не должен узнать об этом. Меня не обвинят в предательстве Лорда — Блэки будут в безопасности. Зелье жжет изнутри и одновременно с этим напоминает арктический лед. Я никогда не видел и тем более не пробовал что-то арктическое, но сомнений отчего-то не имею. Я склоняюсь над чашей, цепляясь за нее пальцами, и надрывно смеюсь. Отражение усмехается в ответ. Я точно спятил.

Жаль, что так всё закончится. _Глоток._ Не то чтобы у меня хорошая, насыщенная жизнь или имелось много сожалений. Эта была моя жизнь. _Глоток._ Я уже вижу, как мама отчитывает меня, надрывает горло, а отец придерживает ее за плечи, с укором смотря на меня. Рука с бокалом дрожит, приходится опереться локтями о края чаши, упасть на колени и взять бокал двумя руками. _Глоток._ А вот и галлюцинации. _Глоток._ Кажется, я должен их знать. _Глоток._ Плачущая женщина, мужчина, обнимающий ее, и молодой парень с какой-то злостью смотрит на меня. _Глоток._ Зачем я это пью? Чувствую, что должен, но, почему?.. _Глоток._ Закашлял и набрал последние крупицы непонятной воды.

Глоток.

— Простите меня, — мягко улыбаюсь я незнакомым людям.

Бокал выскальзывает из рук и катится вниз по камням к воде. Понимаю, что хочу пить. Очень хочу пить. Но я не могу и не хочу отводить взгляд от людей, что стоят передо мной. Почему-то мне кажется, что это правильно: стоять на коленях и просить прощения. Знать бы ещё за что.

Я слышу тихий бульк. Бокал скатился в черную воду и, наверное, остановился. В отличии от меня. Тяжелые веки закрываются, и я падаю. Твари вылезают из воды и тянутся ко мне. Я вижу их уродливые разложившиеся лица, я чувствую леденящие остатки рук на своих лодыжках, коленях, бедрах. Они тянут меня с собой. На дно. Тащат по земле и погружают в воду. Хватают мои руки, держат за одежду. Я делаю последний вздох.

Я тону. Инферналы окружают меня и не отпускают. Больно. Кажется, они съедят меня. Холодно. Мне не хватает тепла. Просто человеческого тепла. Я вспоминаю людей, что были рядом со мной. Моя семья. Мать, отец и старший брат. Ради них я здесь. Ради них я умираю. Ради них уходит мой последний воздух, и я иду на самое дно, утащенный голодными мертвецами.

Я падал всю свою жизнь. Больше я не буду пытаться дышать. Не буду делать что-то, чтобы вам всем угодить. Я достиг своего дна.

_Я умер, как ты и хотел._

Как ты смотришь на такой расклад, Сириус? Как вы все смотрите, а?


End file.
